Naruto the Saiyan
by sageof6way
Summary: The new six Hokage was forced to flee after two invader attack his village, this is his story of Naruto the Saiyan pairing Bulma and Naruto


**I don't own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z**

**Naruto the Saiyan**

In space somewhere near Jupiter a pod was heading towards the blue planet in the Milky Way. Inside the pod was a blond man in his twenties badly hurt he sat there contemplating the recent events? It was just another day in the Leaf Village

_Flashback _

_Blond haired women in a red robe with a hat stood next to the blond haired boy "I present to you the Sixth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Naruto Namikaze." Said the women. Naruto bows his head "thank you Lady Tsunade" said Naruto. Naruto turned to the villagers "as Hokage I will put my life on the line." Said Naruto. The applause was deafening. Three day later. It started out a good day until two men appeared one was tall and bald and the other was short and had gravity defying hair they both had tails. They started to kill people. The two men wore armor with shoulder pads and shot beams out of their hands. The bald man turned to a child and shoots him killing him instantly. The ninja of the Hidden Leaf get ready to engage throwing jutsu not even pashing the two invaders. After a two hour fight the ninjas continue to take losses until only a handful of Ninjas survived. Naruto looks up at the two and clenches his fist he throws a kunai at the invaders and disappears in a yellow flash behind them but before he can punch the big one he gets kicked in the stomach coughing up blood as he is sent back to the ground. The big one turns to his partner "Vegeta what does the scouter say?" he asked. The shorter one actives his eye piece and gets a reading "800 that is pretty good" said the short one. Naruto gets up and red chakra leaks though his body the scouter on the two starts to bleep "Well this is interesting; his power level is raising to 1000 now its 2000." said the short one Naruto vanishes and sucker punches the bald one sending him down a few feet. Vegeta starts to laugh "Nappa you let you guard down." He said smiling. Nappa gets back into the air and charges Naruto sending him into the ground making an imprint. Before the big one called Nappa could kill him a ninja in a dog mask grabs Naruto and takes him to the Hokage monument. _

_At the Anbu with the dog mask runs to a hidden room in the monument. In the room is a pod; Naruto is placed in it and is given a note. Just then The tall one walks in and sees the pod "what is a Saiyan space pod doing here?" he asked the three ninjas with masks. Two of them charge forward while the one with the dog mask starts the ignition and sent the pod into space. The one with the dog mask sees his comrade's fall and charges a Lighting Blade getting ready to fight to the death._

_End Flashback_

Naruto's pod now passes the planet Mars as Naruto looks at the holographic image of his mother on the pods computer

"My son I hope the day never comes when you will find out the truth. My real name is Mira, I am from Planet Vegeta; I am a Saiyan and was sent to this planet to purge all life from it when I was 7. After I landed I found that this planet was in constant war so instead of purging it I relished in the fighting. I later found a man name Minato Namikaze and we got married in secret. You blood will activate the training module for ki attack which is stronger than chakra. I have kept the ship hidden from all but my husband, third Hokage and Kakashi. They are the only ones who know of the ships location. Stay strong for you are half Saiyan. Love your mother Kushina Uzumaki.

Naruto continues to fly and finally lands on the blue planet with a crash. The pod opens up and Naruto steps out. He looks around and sees that he has landed near a forest. Naruto stretches his senses and feels a chakra presence one mile east. He heads in that direction. After walking for a mile Naruto sees a house with a dome roof and a wooden shack attached to it. Naruto goes to the door and knocks on it right before it opens he passes out.

Naruto opens his eyes and sees that he has been bandaged up. He turns his head and sees young women with black hair and a Chinese dress. The women sees that he is awake and walks over "glade to see that you're up; are you hungry?" she asked. Naruto nods his head "yes thank you." said the former hokage. Naruto tries to sit up but cringes in pain; taking it slow Naruto is able to stand then walks to the kitchen and sees two people more people one is huge and has overall; the second is a short bald man with an orange Gi. The big one looks up "glad to see you're still alive" he said in a loud voice. What is your name?" asked the man. Naruto looks around "I'm Naruto Namikaze." Said the blond haired man. The short one spoke next "I'm Krillin. The next to speak was the big one "my name is the Ox King. Naruto turns to the young women and you are?" The women smiles "The names Son Chi Chi" she said.

Krillin looked at Naruto "so where are you from Naruto?" he asked. Naruto sighs "you won't believe me if I told you." He said. "Please it's not like you're from space." Said the bald monk. Naruto flinched "that is where I am from." Said the former hokage. Krillin looked shocked "what planet are you from?" he asked.

"The planet is called elemental earth; similar to your earth in its vegetation and wild life." Said Naruto remembering his planet a tear drops down his face. The three notice the tears as Mrs. Son puts an arm around Naruto "it's alright; you don't need to talk about it if you don't want to." She said. Naruto nods his head and walks out of the kitchen.

Back in the kitchen Krillin was talking about the guest "man I wonder what happened to him?" he asked. Chi Chi shook her head "when he's ready he will tell us." She said. Naruto was in the forest training Sage Mode "I wonder if I can summon on this planet" thought Naruto. He goes though the hand signs "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" he shouts as he put his hand on the ground and a small toad appears "Hey Gamakichi; glad to see I can still summon you guys." Said Naruto. The orange toad smiles when he sees his summoner "Naruto; your alive" said the young toad. Naruto nod his head "yea I survived the attack and was aided in my escape." Said Naruto. The toad waved his hand and disappeared in smoke. Naruto is approached by the short man "what is it Krillin?" asked Naruto without turning around. Krillin stops and looks shocked "how did you know I was coming?" he asked. Naruto chuckles "I am using an ability known as sage mode. In this form I am able to sense negative and positive energy." Said Naruto. Krillin whistles "that is impressive; by the way how well can you fight?" asked Krillin. Naruto thinks for a moment "I would say I was the strongest in my village before the two invaders came by." Said Naruto. Naruto then told Krillin what happened to his planet and his Anbu's last stand. Krillin shakes his head "Sorry to hear about your planet. I asked because in one year two Saiyans will come to earth looking for something." Said Krillin. Naruto eye narrow "they could be the ones that attacked my village." Said Naruto. "Can you help us?" asked Krillin. Naruto think for a moment "I am too weak; unless I learn how to control ki I don't think I will be of much help." Said the ninja. Krillin thinks then snaps his finger "I know someone who can help you. His name is Master Roshi, he knows all about ki." Said Krillin.

"Do you know where I can find him?" asked Naruto. Krillin looks up "yea I will take you there; I am leaving tomorrow to prepare for the Saiyans" Said Krillin. Naruto smirks "is that the only reason you're leaving." Said Naruto. Krillin looks nervous "You better leave soon, I think Mrs. Son knows something is up." Said Naruto. Krillin looks petrified "thanks for the warning." Said Krillin.

Next day Krillin and Naruto left the Son household and headed to Kami House. They reach the house and see an old man, a blue haired women and a talking pig. Krillin gets out of the hover car and walks over to the three and Naruto follows.

Bulma, Master Roshi I am back," stated Krillin the two look at Krillin and see the blond next to him. Krillin who the blond?" asked the blue haired women named Bulma. Naruto walks up and smiles "my name is Naruto and who are you beautiful?" he asked getting a blush from Bulma.

"I'm Bulma Briefs and the old man is Master Roshi," she said. Naruto smiles "How are you doing Master Roshi? Your student Krillin said you can teach me in the use of Ki." Said Naruto. The master looks at him with calculating eyes "I see you carry a great burden but also a gift as well," Said the old master.

"Tell me why do you want me to train you?" he asked. Naruto thought for moment "I wanted when I was younger to protect my precious people." Said Naruto

Master Roshi looks at him sunglass gleaming in the sun "very well I will train you," he said. Naruto bow "thanks you master," said Naruto.

A/N: I am going to skip the training and go straight to the Saiyans fight Naruto will get there and see the dead bodies of Tein and Yamcha and will fight alongside Piccolo and the other two. Chiaotzu was blown up so he won't be there as well. The pairing will be Bulma and Naruto because I hate that arrogant prince; but I will make Vegita have a pairing as well maybe Launch because they are both crazy. The training will be referenced in a good old Naruto flashback

Now Naruto age is 20

Bulma is age 24


End file.
